


Ranma entero

by KarenHikari



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justo el día en que se casaron, Ranma se dio cuenta de que ya no era un Ranma ½, sino que por fin era un “Ranma entero”...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranma entero

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... éste fue otro reto personal. Es mi primer drabble, con 166 palabras. La idea fue original de mi hermana y me idió que la escribiera.

A pesar de que Ranma no cayó nunca en la Poza de Jusenkyo, sin saberlo, estaba incompleto, era un Ranma ½; un Ranma al que le faltaba un pedazo de sí mismo, aunque no supiera por qué o cómo.  
Sin embargo, cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, se encontró con una muchacha de su misma edad y con la que compartía sus pasatiempos, como las artes marciales.  
Cuando estaba junto a ella, tenía la sensación de que no le faltaba nada; era feliz.  
Akane, pues ese era el nombre de la afamada muchacha, tenía todo lo necesario, y hasta más. Era dulce, trabajadora, inteligente, amable y muy buena luchadora. Era la mujer ideal. Bueno, exceptuando una cosa: su comida; era horrible y casi mortífera.  
Sin embargo, eso no le impidió a Ranma proponerle matrimonio, a la edad de veinticinco años.  
Justo el día en que se casaron, Ranma se dio cuenta de que ya no era un Ranma ½, sino que por fin era un “Ranma entero”...


End file.
